twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Needles Kane
"Shut up and bleed, you Motherf-" -Needles Kane, Twisted Metal (2012) Needles Kane is the series' trademark character, notable for his flaming head, and has appeared in every Twisted Metal game to-date. He has had many different looks, the first of which he has green hair and face paint, then he transitioned to the trademark flaming hair. He then proceeded to wear a mask strapped onto his face, which first appeared in Twisted Metal: Black. He is also the leader of The Clowns, a playable faction in Twisted Metal (2012). Often referred to as Sweet Tooth, Needles Kane is an insane killer clown who drives an ice cream truck. His face is seen on the cover of every Twisted Metal game to date. His character has gone through many different designs and versions. He also has the most ties with other characters in the series. His original name is Marcus Kane, a mid-aged man who lived a decent life. He was married, and had two kids (One in which is who he was looking for in Twisted Metal 2012.) He worked for a company called "Sweet Tooth's Ice Cream Company" in which is where he got his famed demolition vehicle. While working through his job, he constantly felt "A bitter, burning emptiness that left a hole in my heart." This became the motive for him to snap under mental insanity. He soon carved his mask, and set for his first murder spree. Originally starting with his very family, he first slayed his beloved wife (Whom was never named.) He then brutally murdered his son (Whom also went un-named.) His daughter Sophie was suppose to have been his third victim, but stabbed him in his left eye with a pair of scissors and ran away. He prominently followed her, constantly thinking he knew where she was. After wiping out an entire hospital, he continued on his murdering spree until he caught wind of the Twisted Metal Competition. His story has since folded into everyone else's story in the games (Mainly Calypso's and Marcus Kane.) Personality Known as the most twisted character in Twisted Metal, he is the very embodiment of hate and destruction on a epic scale. Each intepretation differs from each game, but he has kept a consistant image through out the series, being the poster mayhem icon for the series theme. Needles is truly evil, and thinks nothing of anything but the joy and desire of death and chaos. His character in Black and the 2012 reboot are his most famous incarnations of Sweet Tooth. A serial killer who uses a ice cream truck and demented clown theme to perform mass genocide on innocent people or fellow contestants. His mask is a part of his evil motives as he made it as a escape from his alter ego Marcus. Sweet Tooth is also the most colorful character, he dresses like a circus clown and has a colorful vechile with designs that match that of a local circus clown. He prides himself in being the best serial killer of all time and will stop at nothing to make sure his title remains intact. In some incarnations he has a great love for ice cream and frozen treats, he keeps these in the back of his ice cream truck along with his various killing weapons. Twisted Metal An escaped mental patient, Needles Kane is a man on a mission. He has entered Twisted Metal in hopes of gaining the one prize that means more to him than anything in the world...his best friend. He is played by live-action (unknown) actor Bob Goodens. Vehicle: 'Sweet Tooth Twisted Metal 2 Back again as a deranged serial killer clown, Sweet Tooth has a much different goal in this year's contest. '''Vehicle: 'Sweet Tooth '''Info: Male, unknown age and birthplace *"My first home was the circus, my second was a state institute, my next home will be yours. I will be the man who hides under your bed, in your closet, in your mind. When I win, you'll never be too far from me." Twisted Metal 3 If only all clowns were as sweet as Sweet Tooth, the world would be a much more psychotic place. This demented concessionaire bops around in his ice cream truck spreading merriment and salmonella. You'll also note that Sweet Tooth is down with the good humor: he'll be laughing the entire time he's launching the explosive head off the top of his truck. You'll have to earn this treat because Sweet Tooth is a hidden character available only after winning the game. 'Vehicle: 'Sweet Tooth 'Info: '''Male, 42 yrs, birthplace unknown *"I scream, you scream, we all scream for...me! Gather 'round kiddies, and let me show you just how sweet I can be! I have plenty of frosty, explosive treats for all the Twisted Metal contestants!" Twisted Metal 4 In this version of Sweet Tooth, Needles is the master of the Twisted Metal tournament. When he was a child, the competition - with Calypso at its head - came to his town. The contest was unlike anything Sweet Tooth ever laid eyes on. It gave him dreams of death and destruction, and so he followed the traveling tournament until he was able to enter as a contestant. Needles proved quite adept in combat and killed many drivers, but eventually grew dissatisfied. He felt that he was just a pawn, killing while Calypso grew stronger with each soul. With this realization, he won the next tournament and used his wish to be the star of Twisted Metal. Now, Needles rules the deranged demolition derby from his carnival-like lair, assisted by a horde of equally twisted clown minions. His newly-upgraded ice cream truck is the final challenge for anyone seeking to make a wish, but his sense of humor is just as bad as Calypso's when it comes to giving winners what they wanted. He is the final boss of the Twisted Metal Tournament, and possibly the hardest of any boss to kill. '''Vehicle: 'Sweet Tooth 'Demeanor: '''Evil Twisted Metal: Small Brawl The youngest & the most mischievous of all the kids in the neighborhood! He enters the contest wanting a little ice cream. '''Vehicle: 'Sweet Tooth Twisted Metal: Black The first time Needles killed someone he didn't even flinch. He did it as skillfully as a trained surgeon and without regrets. After the first one., it was obvious that he had found his calling in life. He quickly developed an insatiable thirst for blood. Sometimes his victims were meticulously hunted down, but most were randomly chosen and just unlucky to have crossed his path. No one was safe. 'Vehicle: 'Sweet Tooth 'Age: '''44 ' Disorder: 'Unspecified Psychotic disorder; Homicidal tendencies; insomnia. '''Treatment: '''Warning: Meds have no effect; lost cause. Story qlvDuZI7zwI PBTz8Z6wOLo Twisted Metal: Head-On {C}{C}{C Needles Kane, in this game, is revealed to be another personality of Marcus Kane, the driver of Roadkill. As with ''Twisted Metal 4, Needles' goal in this tournament is to take over Twisted Metal itself-in his ending, he claims that he has participated in (and won) many previous tournaments, but now he wants a change. In this tournament, if Marcus gives into his Needles persona, the two become the driver of Dark Tooth and Tower Tooth, the game's last two bosses. {C}{C}{C Twisted Metal: Lost {C}{C}{C Needles Kane is the driver of both Sweet Tooth and Gold Tooth. The latter vehicle is the same as his ice cream truck from Twisted Metal: Black, but colored gold. It has the same special weapon but stronger armor. He can be unlocked by beating Twisted Metal: Lost on hard difficulty level. Twisted Metal (2012) {C}{C}{C In this installment the name Needles is never used and the character only goes by Sweet Tooth or Marcus Kane. His story is based on the origin of the character, such as how he got the mask, who his first kills were and who was the first and only one to get away. It is his passion for finding "the one that got away" that is the motivation for entry in to this new Twisted Metal Competition. Staving a blood thirst, Sweet Tooth soon after goes towards the direction of a hospital on the hunch that he can "Sense her fear." In the failed effort to find her, he nearly wiped out the entire hospital (Including some unfortunate police.) It is in this game we find that the person who he has been looking for this entire time is his daughter, Sophie Kane. When he wins the contest, Sweet Tooth wishes for Calypso to send him to Sophie. It is revealed that Sophie had committed suicide after Sweet Tooth's attack on the hospital. Sweet Tooth is sent to her coffin where he is buried alive. In the PlayStation Magazine article, David Jaffe stated that the cut scenes are pretty disturbing for Sweet Tooth's story. Endings zKWLq1OQ3tI {C}{C}{C {C}{C}{C VQXH3hngxZk {C}{C}{C {C}{C}{C 3kN0k4ISGhE {C}{C}{C {C}{C}{C uqg80J7VYBA {C}{C}{C {C}{C}{C _uvVBTIVd2k {C}{C}{C {C}{C}{C bNPQp3RD09k Trivia *Needles appears as a bonus costume in "War of the Monsters" video game if you have a Twisted Metal: Black save data. As he is just a bonus costume, he does not have a story. *Needles Kane appeared in a 2011 live-action Playstation commercial dubbed "Michael" sitting at a table playing chess with Sackboy, a mascot of another Sony franchise, "Little Big Planet". *In his Head-On ''ending, Needles implies that he's won the contest more than once when he asks Calypso, "''We've been doing this a long time, haven't we?" *Sweet Tooth is the only character in Twisted Metal that would actually dethrone Calypso and take control of the contest (Twisted Metal 4 & Head-On). *Twisted Metal: Small Brawl is the only game in which Needles isn't a serial killer. Rather, he is just a mischievous child. *It is revealed after you unlock Minion that the events of Twisted Metal: Black take place within the mind of Sweet Tooth. *In Twisted Metal and Twisted Metal 3, Needles does not have his trademark "flaming head". *In Twisted Metal: Small Brawl, it is revealed that Needles does not want ice cream. He wants the ice cream truck instead. When Needles is driving the truck while being chased by the police, Billy Calypso screams, "I'm poopin'!!" *In Twisted Metal: Black, his mask was created by Mr. Creole. * A producer of 3D and Flash animation created a series of six original Flash "Websiodes" to promote the release of Twisted Metal:Black. *325px|left|Sweet Tooth WebisodeSweet Tooth is theorized to be invincible, beings that he has been shot by several people, executed (Electric Chair), and been stabbed in the eye. *It is possible that the events of the New Twisted Metal game may be the results of Sweet Tooth's victory in Twisted Metal Black or Head On. Though this is merely theory. Black was based on Sweet Tooth's mind, while in Head on, he and Marcus Kane finally merged together. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal Characters Category:Twisted Metal 2 Characters Category:Twisted Metal 3 Characters Category:Twisted Metal 4 Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Characters Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Characters